


You didn't Ask

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: According to the wiki Prorok is anti-zarkon, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Lance doesn't like to admit that he keeps secrets.  If anyone had asked he would have told them the truth but the thing is no one asked so he didn't tell them.
He should probably have told them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> According to the Wiki, Prorok is an ally of Thace's and also helps with the whole treason against the empire.
> 
> Also this is just an idea I came up with and really felt the need to write out. It's kinda super shitty but I hope you all enjoy. Hover over the text for translations

Lance and Keith both practically fell out of their lions, screaming as something instead them both tore apart from the druids blast.  Their team watched helplessly, unsure what to do when Coran said it was too risky to put them in the cyropods just yet, they had to wait until the druids magic had finished running its course.  So the team stood by anxiously.  They’d moved Lance and Keith to the medical bay ready to put them into the cyropods the moment Coran gave the okay and they watched as the two began to change.

 

“What’s… what’s happening to them?”  Pidge frowned, staring as both boys began to turn purple, as Lance began to grow in size. Their helmets had been discarded (Lance’s before they got there, Keith’s by Shiro) and didn’t obstruct the teams view as almost cat like ears began to appear and fur grew.

 

“What the hell?”  Shiro breathed.  “They look…”  He didn’t finish the thought, didn’t want to.  Besides, before he could, both boys took in a gasping breath and opened eyes previously clenched shut.  Keith looked up and Shiro didn’t mean it but his hand lit up.  Golden eyes looked at them, confused and pained, as the very, _very_ Galran looking Keith tried to catch his breath.

 

“What did the druids do?”  Hunk asked, panic in his tone as he took in his hurt teammates.

 

“Ah, well, it would seem Lance is half galran and Keith… he appears fully galran though I must admit that comes as a surprise to me too.”  Coran hummed.

 

“You knew?!”  Pidge snapped, turning to glare at Coran.

 

“Of course.”  The altean hummed.  “The cyropods couldn’t’ve healed a human as quickly as it did Lance.” 

 

“What are… what are you guys talking about?”  Keith mumbled.  He was looking at his own hands now and shaking.  “Why do I have… I’m dreaming, right?”  He asked, looking back up to the team with water brimming in his eyes.  “This isn’t real is it?”

 

“I’m sorry Keith.”  Coran sighed.  “It was bound to happen eventually, I would have told you if I’d known.”

 

“Did you tell Lance?”  Hunk asked, looking at the boy who hadn’t looked up at them yet.

 

“No… I assumed he knew.”  Coran admitted.  “If he hasn’t told you all I suppose I was wrong.”  Lance took a deep breath and made a discussion.  He shut his eyes once more and took another breath before looking up.

 

“Guys?  What’s going on?”  He asked, watching his friends gulp as they took in his yellow eyes.

 

* * *

 

It took a while but the seven settled with their appearances, they were the same people after all.  They couldn’t help who they were and they were just as surprised as everyone else, or so the two claimed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck!”  Lance screamed after Blue was once more safely docked inside the castle ship.  “Shit, shit, shit!”  He huffed and rested his head on Blue’s dashboard as the lion purred reassuringly at him.  “I fucked up Blue, I fucked it all up and I can’t even warn him.” 

 

_“Lance.”  Keith breathed as Lance panted, looking from the dead galrans to the paladin._

_“Are you okay?”  He asked.  Keith was holding his shoulder, arm limb against his side.  That’s what had set Lance off, seeing Keith bleeding, without the use of his arms, outnumbered three to one._

_“Your eyes.”  Keith frowned.  “They’re blue again... galran but just… blue.”  The words made Lance freeze for a second before forcing his body to relax again.  He blinked.  His eyes returned to being yellow._

_“Very funny mullet head.”  He teased.  “Come on, let’s get back to the lions.  You need a cyropod.”_

 

Lance hadn’t messed up in so, _so_ long.  Years in fact, the last time he remembered messing up was when he was eight.  Yet all it took was the heart wrenching fear that he might lose Keith and suddenly, _at the worst possible god damn time_ , he lost it.

 

“I’ve ruined everything.”  He mumbled.

 

‘ _You’ve returned nothing my pilot._ ’  Blue purred but Lance shook his head.

 

“I can’t even warn him, what if he _dies_ because of this Blue.”  Lance whimpered into his arms.

 

‘ _We can attempt to send him a message, if that would offer you comfort._ ’  Blue offered and Lance’s head shot up.

 

 “Can we?!”  He asked.  “Please?”

 

‘ _Of course._ ’

 

* * *

 

Lance couldn’t sleep that night.  Instead he paced around his room hoping for a sign or a signal or anything really that would confirm that his message had been received.  He guessed a few hours had passed when it came in the form of a blaring alarm and Allura’s voice ringing over moments after, informing them that there was an intruder.  Lance wasted no time before racing out of his room, following the faint unfamiliar scent in the hall.

 

“I am on your side Paladin.”  The familiar voice almost made him cry because he hadn’t heard it in so, _so_ long.  But Lance didn’t, he had to focus.

 

“Give me a reason to believe that.”  Oh no.  Lance sped up. 

 

“Shiro stop!”  He screamed before reaching the room the two were in.  A galran soldier was on his knees in front of Shiro, a glowing robotic hand to his neck.  Lance doubted the other had done anything to stop the Black Paladin.

 

“Lance?”  Shiro looked confused before frowning again.  “Stay back.”  He ordered, turning his attention back to the galran.  Lance grumbled and took a deep breath before running towards Shiro, tackling him with the impressive strength he usually held back for the sake of his friends.  Shiro’s eyes widened at the attack.

 

“No, _you_ stay back.”  Lance huffed, standing up again.  “He’s on _our_ side, and he’s injured.”  He moved over to the galran and noticed the other wasn’t getting up.  “Shit.”  He mumbled, moving over to help him up.

 

“What’s a galra doing in here?!”  Hunk yelped but didn’t come close, watching the galran rest against Lance.  Lance looked over, he and Pidge had arrived though the alteans had yet to and Keith was still in a cyropod. 

 

“Lance?  Shiro?  What’s going on?”  Pidge frowned, looking between the three in the room, bayard at the ready.  “Lance, why are your eyes blue?”

 

“Look, there’s no time okay?”  Lance snapped, starting to guide the galra towards the medical bay.

 

“Lance, take a deep breath child.”  The galran instructed.  Lance didn’t want to, not when he sounded so pained.  “Explain yourself or you will be making things worse.”  He was right but Lance didn’t want to waste the time.  Still, he listened.  He took a deep breath.  The galran was hurt, that was obvious, but they weren’t life threatening injuries.  There was time.  He turned to his teammates.

 

“Guys, this, uh.”  He hesitated a moment before taking another deep breath.  “This is my father, Thace.”  He introduced.  “He’s been undercover as one of Zarkon’s soldiers for uh… all my life?  And longer?  I guess.”  The room was silent for a moment, the three trying to take it in and address the first of the many questions the statement brought up.  “I’ll explain more later.  I need to get Dad to a cyropod.”  He said, turning and moving away as fast as he could from the situation.

 

“I’m sorry my son, this is not how our reunion was intended.”  Thace apologized as they moved but Lance just shushed him.  

 

“Less talking, more healing.”  He huffed lightly.

 

* * *

 

“You have quite a lot of explaining to do Lance.”  Allura frowned and Lance sighed, turning away from his cyrofrozen father to face his team.  Keith had exited his cyropod shortly after Thace had entered his and the full galran now stood in the semi-circle with the others, hands crossed over his chest and frown in place.

 

“I know.”  Lance mumbled.

 

“So, I’m going to point out the obvious.  Apparently you knew you were half-galran.”  Pidge frowned.

 

“Yeah…”  Lance sighed again. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”  Shiro frowned. 

 

“When, exactly, was I meant to tell you Shiro?”  Lance asks.  “After you escaped galra imprisonment?  After we were attacked the first time?  The second?  The seventeenth?  After we met Allura and Coran and they realized the galra wiped out their entire race?  After Pidge revealed her family was kidnapped by the galra?  After we saved the Balmera and Shay’s people from galra rule?  When you get that look in your eye during battle because you’re remembering something the galra made you do or did to you?  Should I keep going with all the times I really couldn’t tell you?  I mean seriously guys, you all call the galra ‘it’s’.  When was I ever going to feel comfortable saying ‘oh, by the way, I’m half galra’?”  He huffed.  “Like, I know you guys got over it with Keith and me but all you do is keep stressing that we’re not ‘really galra’ and stuff…”  He mumbled the last part.  Around him everyone silently contemplated his words.  “Not all galra are bad.  There’s actually a huge resistance within them.  They just… have to be smart about it.

 

“Why were you on Earth?”  Hunk asked after a moment.  “I mean, if you knew your real dad and all why stay with an adopted family?”

 

“You’re adopted?”  Keith frowned.

 

“No shit Sherlock.”  Lance rolled his eyes before taking a breath.  “Zarkon doesn’t really… like halfbreeds, most don’t.”  He admitted.  “If I’d stayed in the galran empire I would have been threw into the ring or worse.” 

 

“I remember the halfbreeds.”  Shiro mumbled.  “Most of the prisoners wouldn’t talk to them either.”

 

“What about your eyes?”  Keith asked.  “They keep changing colour.”

 

“Yes, I was curious about that as well.  Galra genes are usually dominant, if mutated by the other species, there’s only… only one species I can recall that would mean you had blue eyes.”  Coran added and Lance nodded.

 

“Altean.  I know.”  Lance confirmed.  “I’m uh, part altean.”  He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  “I mean, barely.  It’s not like I have many traits but Dad says my altean bloods the strongest since the real alteans were… you know.  My ears are oddly shaped and my eyes are blue and I can change to some extent.  I didn’t tell you guys _that_ because well, I’m not really altean.  The most altean culture I know is the stuff in the family heirlooms and the caves.”

 

“The caves?  You mean the caves _I_ found?!”  Keith glared at him.

 

“How’s that possible?”  Pidge frowned at the same time.  “What altean came to Earth?”

 

“So like, are your Mama and Papa not human or like what?”  Hunk also asked and Lance groaned.

 

“I can only answer so much at once guys, geez.”  He huffed.  “No, Hunk.  Mama and Papa are completely human.  Mama and Aleja were best friends.” 

 

“Who?”  Allura frowned.  Lance shoot her a glare and Hunk leaded over to explain that Lance was adopted and so Mama (Rosy) and Papa (Tajo) were two different people from Mum (Aleja) and Dad (Thace), something pretty much everyone else had to listen to as well so Lance didn’t answer Pidge’s question until after the explanation was over anyway.

 

“And, Pidge, the last Blue Paladin was an altean.  They were on Earth after they hid Blue there.”  Lance answered.  “My family protected the caves from the galra and passed the stories along.  Some of them were kind of… exaggerated but Blue cleared it all up.”

 

“That makes sense.”  Allura nodded.  “You look just like him.  Or you did, before, well.”  She gestured to him in answer and Lance shrugged.  “That was why I was so confused by your ears when I awoke.”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks for that.”  Lance huffed.  “You gave me a heart attack, I thought I’d blown it and my galran ears were on show.” 

 

“Lance if _your_ families the one that protects the caves why was _I_ lead there?”  Keith frowned.

 

“How did you manage to look human?”  Pidge asked.  “Was it the whole altean shifting thing?”

 

“Oh, uh, no.  I can’t shift _that_ well.  Just small things.  Uh, one of the druids was friends with my mum before Zarkon killed her and the druid helped Dad get me to Earth and that included a spell to make me look human.  It broke whenever I got too emotional but never fully and it always fixed itself.”

 

“Lance, stop ignoring me!”  Keith growled in such a way that most of the group flinched.

 

“I’m, uh, I’m not ignoring you.”  Lance claimed.

 

“Then answer my question!  Why was I left with a key to your families cabin?!”  Keith demanded.  Lance didn’t answer, starring at his feet.

 

“Lance.”  Shiro was the one that spoke next.  “Zarkon had a son that was kidnapped by a druid that went rogue.”  Lance flinched at the words and Keith froze, going pale.  “What was the name of the druid that helped your father?”

 

“Kairra.”  Lance mumbled after a moment of being stared at.  “Dad, he helped with the plan.  She took him to Earth and to my Mama and Papa but she didn’t want us to both be raised in the same place, all the eggs in one basket right?”  He let out a humourless chuckle but no one returned it, horror filled faces surrounded him, only Shiro and Coran seemed neutral (though that was almost worse).  “So they put him up for adoption and she charmed the key so he’d never lose it, that way they’d know where he was when, when Zarkon’s defeated.”

 

“How long have you know?”  Keith growled.  He got no answer, Lance didn’t even look over to him.  “How long Lance?!”  Keith all but screamed.

 

“Since the first time Mama and Papa saw you.”  Lance mumbled.  “Dad doesn’t like to keep secrets so they didn’t try to hide it from me.”

 

“Clearly not a trait he passed on.”  Allura muttered before Keith pounced on Lance, fist colliding with his face.  Lance didn’t even try to fight him. 

 

“Keith!  Stop!”  Hunk protested, he and Pidge springing into action to pull the raging boy off.

 

“It’s bad enough you didn’t tell me I’m a fucking monster.”  Keith spat.  “But Zarkon’s our enemy, you don’t think it was important to fucking tell me I’m _related_ to him?!”

 

“No.”  Lance admitted, sitting up and holding his swollen cheek.  “He didn’t raise you, you’re your own person.  Dad says that was the whole point.  They wanted a leader free from Zarkon’s influence.”

 

“They thought I’d fucking _lead_ the galra?!”  Keith laughed darkly.  “Are you nuts?  I won’t lead those murderers!”

 

“They’re not all murderers Keith!”  Lance screamed back.  “They’re parents and children and _people_ forced to follow a tyrant.  Yeah, some of them _are_ fucked up but that’s no more different than humanity.  All the humans are missing is someone to lead the world and I bet you they’d be on the same fucking path.  Just read a history book.” 

 

“This is different!”  Keith claimed.

 

“How?!”  Lance screamed back.  “You could make a difference for them, make them _better_.” 

 

“Why do you care?  What do you know about the galra outside your fucking dad?”  Keith growled.

 

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe I’ve fucking _talked_ to them.”  Lance snapped.  “Talked to the ones trying to do what they can for others despite their limitations, the ones that are uncover just like my dad was, and the families and halfbreeds that get to stay at home or hidden away worried their loved ones won’t come home.  You’re the ones that know nothing.” 

 

“You’ve… you’ve spoken to them?”  Allura asked after a moment.  Lance sighed softly. 

 

“Yeah.  I’ve got a communicator back home, it’s how dad and I talked.  He liked to introduce me to the people he could trust so I won’t just… just hate the empire for all it did, you know?  And… and in case one day he didn’t pick up.”  Lance explained.

 

“Hunk, Pidge, take Keith to cool off.”  Shiro ordered.  After a moment’s hesitation they followed the leader’s instruction, dragging the struggling galran prince away.  Shiro helped Lance up and the boy waited, expecting something like what he got from Keith (minus the punching, he hoped).  “Lance, I only have one more question and I need you to answer it honestly.  How can you be so sure we can trust Thace?”

 

“Mum and Dad meet because dad found the Blue Lion that she was guarding.”  Lance said.  “He kept that hidden from everyone, even the other resistance members, or else someone would have moved her.”  Shiro thought this over before nodding.

 

“Alright, then I’ll trust you and give him a chance.”  He decided after a moment and Lance beamed. 

 

“Thank you Shiro.”  He hugging the other tightly and Shiro laughed lightly before hugging him back.  “This means so much to me.”

 

“I should go make sure Keith doesn’t destroy the castle.”  Shiro decided after a moment, letting go of Lance. 

 

“Wait, Shiro, before you go.”  Allura spoke up.  “I believe you should have a say in what I am about to propose.”

 

“What is it Princess?”  Shiro prompted.

 

“Lance, is there a place we could… meet the galran rebels?”  Allura asked.  Lance was surprised before smiling softly. 

 

“Yeah.  There’s camps all over the universe.”  He nodded.

 

“Then I propose we visit one, if no one is opposed.”  Allura suggested.  “We could use the allies.”

 

“I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind leading us to one.”  Lance agreed.

 

“I...”  Shiro hesitated before taking a deep breath.  “I suppose it would be worthwhile.” 

 

“Excellent, let’s bring the idea to the other Paladins.”  Allura grinned and left the room, Shiro on her tail.

 

“Would you like a cyropod for your face?”  Coran offered.  “Keith managed to hit you rather hard.”  Lance rolled his eyes and winced as his prodded the injury.

 

“It’s the claws, they’re stronger than mine.  Plus there’s this whole galran caste scent system and he’s kinda at the top of it, since Prince and all, so it’s kinda hard to like, block him?  Or you know, try at all to resist a hit.  I can usually just ignore it, woohoo humanity, but not like, not when he’s acting aggressive and yeah.”  Lance defended.

 

“I know.”  Coran laughed.  “But the offer still stands.”  Lance shook his head, turning back to his father’s pod.

 

“Thanks Coran but…”  Lance trailed off but he could see Coran’s soft smile and nod.

 

“I understand.  Well, shout if you need me.”  Without another word Coran left him alone. 

 

Hunk brought him dinner.

 

Shiro and Allura both came in separately to tell him to sleep.  (He didn’t)

 

Pidge came in with her equipment to work in the same room as him before passing out against her laptop.

 

Keith didn’t show up.

 

His father woke up early the next morning and Lance was waiting for him, sleepily smiling as the galran stepped out of the cyropod.

 

“Morning Dad.”  He grinned, moving over to hug his father for the first time since he was a baby.

 

“Did you sleep?”  Thace asked, frowning lightly.  Lance just rolled his eyes and buried his head in his father’s fur.  The elder didn’t push the topic, just wrapped his own arms around Lance protectively.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Lance mumbled into his fur.  “I ruined everything for you.”

 

“Nonsense.”  Thace shook his head.  “It’s not your fault, you cannot help your eyes.”

 

“Yeah, I can.”  Lance huffed.  “I can make them yellow and Zarkon wouldn’t’ve known and you wouldn’t’ve gotten hurt.  I just… got mad and it just happened.”

 

“Zarkon was going to find eventually.  Commander Prorok and I have been preparing for this possibility since considering you were the Blue Paladin.”  Thace assured him.

 

“Still.”  Lance mumbled before taking a deep breath.  “I left the communicator at home, I’m sorry I didn’t call, didn’t warn you.”  Thace chuckled lightly at the other, running a hand through Lance’s hair genteelly. 

 

“Stop apologizing my son.  You are the Blue Paladin, protector of the universe, I am so proud of you.”  Thace smiled.  “Your mother would be as well.”  Lance smiled a little and leaned into his fathers touch.

 

“I missed you dad.”  He said softly.

 

“And I you.”  Thace smiled.  “It’s so good to have you back with me.” 

 

“So, I’m going to be honest, that’s weird as fuck.”  Pidge yawned, stretching as she woke up.

 

“Language, geez Pidgeon.”  Lance teased, pulling away.  “Dad, this is the Green Paladin Pidge.”  He introduced.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Lance told me much about you.”  Thace nodded at the short paladin who hesitated before holding out her hand.  Thace shook it genteelly.

 

“Uh, you too?  I guess?”  Pidge said, rubbing the back of her neck after Thace pulled his hand away. 

 

“Ah!  You’re already awake!”  Coran entered the room.  “Good morning, my name is Coran, I am the altean royal advisor!  It is wonderful to meet Lance’s father.”

 

“Thace.”  The galran nodded.

 

“You must be hungry, I believe breakfasts already being served.”  Coran offered.

 

“Coran, I love you, but _please_ tell me Hunk is the one cooking.”  Lance stressed.

 

“Hunk is here as well?”  Thace asked as Coran pouted at the boy.

 

“Yeah, Hunk’s the Yellow Paladin.”  Lance answered, beginning to walk from the medical bay towards the kitchen, Thace following behind him.

 

Introductions were tense, and everything after was tense as well, but things settle some, just enough to make the breakfast conversation more than simply silence.

 

* * *

 

Thace was happy to lead them to one of the rebellion hide outs, which Lance knew made the others a little nervous but they choose to trust him anyway.  He led them to planet on the edge of the galran empire.  It was in Prorok’s sector and the place had been in Zarkon’s control for longer than anyone could remember so proper security had become lack over time.  Most of the galran guards on the planet would simply turn a blind eye should they spot Thace, a few would even greet them.  The hide out was set up there because it was Provok’s section and because of the lack of traffic from Zarkon’s more… loyal subjects. 

 

Coran stayed on the ship, keeping it away from the planet (there was only so much the galra could turn a blind eye to, seeing an altean castle was not on that list).  The others took a smaller ship and landed it away from the port.  Leaving the castle in their causal clothes (Allura wearing the hoodie that no long fit Lance to hide her hair, and using make up to cover the blue under her eyes) they snuck through the streets until they reached the nondescript alien apartment complex on the edge of the city.  Thace led them down into the basement before knocking on a wall panel.

 

“To a future without Verpit Sa.”  He spoke against the panel.  It moved soon after.

 

“It’s good to see you’re alright.”  The person who opened it wasn’t galran.  As the Paladin’s entered the underground room they noticed there actually was very few full galrans in the room.

 

“I have brought others.”  Thace announced once they were all inside.  The aliens, and there were quite a few, looked over to them cautiously.  Allura removed her hood and there were some confused faces amongst the crowd that gathered.  “I present the Paladin’s of Voltron: my son Lance, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Prince Keithek of the Galran Empire.”  He began, gesturing to each of the Paladin’s in turn.  Around them alien eyes widened as they inspected the five.  Most eyes rested on Keith, who looked incredibly awkward under the attention and silently Lance was glad Keith had found out before and not just now.  “And Princess Allura of Altea.” 

 

They quickly found themselves surrounded, questions and comments and praises thrown towards them.  Keith was more than a little awkward as the aliens spoke to him.  Shiro was quick to try to save him, not very successfully.  Lance, on the other hand, was greeted by many like an old friend.  Various members welcomed him with hugs, ‘you’ve gotten so tall’s, ‘I knew you’d be a handsome devil with fur’, and various other phrases one might say to someone they haven’t seen in a while.  Again, there’d have been no hiding this if they hadn’t already found out. 

 

When it all settled down, Thace left to the communication centre of the base to speak with Prorok, taking Lance with him, Hunk found himself with one of the engineers, a half galran girl who’d once been in the gladiator ring, Pidge was talking with those that monitored the galran systems to see if they’d heard anything about her family, Shiro and Allura were speaking to those in charge of the base, and Keith was left alone.  He sat to the side and mostly just watched as the various species interacted; occasionally someone would come over and greet him in a way he supposed acknowledged his… royalty. 

 

“You okay?”  Keith jumped as Lance appeared out of nowhere. 

 

“Weren’t you talking to some Prorock or something?”  Keith mumbled, looking at his feet.  Lance shrugged.

 

“Prorok doesn’t like me, I was only there really for the formality of ‘hey look, Thace is with Voltron’.”  He said.  “I’m uh, sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

“No you’re not.”  Keith huffed.

 

“You’re right.  I’m not.”  Lance admitted.  “What good would’ve come out of it?”

 

“I don’t want to rule the galra.”  Keith said instead of answering, glaring at the ground.

 

“Keith, look around.”  Lance said.  “This is nice, right?  Lots of different aliens, including galra, working together to try to better the universe.  With you ruling you could make the entire empire like this.” 

 

“What if I can’t change anything?”  Keith mumbled. 

 

“Shut up and trust me.”  Lance grinned, earning himself a huffed laugh.

 

“Only if you’re not keeping anything else from me.”  Keith decided.  Lance bit his lip and looked away.

 

“There’s, uh, there’s one thing.”  Lance mumbled.  “But you, you know you don’t like _need_ to know that or anything.”  Keith raised an eyebrow at the boy who was blushing under his fur.

 

“You said you’d tell us if we asked right?  This is me asking what you’re keeping from me.”  Keith prompted.  Lance took a deep breath and leaned over, placing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

 

“I’ve had a crush on you since the garrison.”  He mumbled against Keith’s cheek.  Lance was gone before Keith could recover.

 

* * *

 

Lance avoided Keith for the rest of the night.  Whenever Keith was just about to catch him the boy had somewhere else to be, sometimes rushing off to his father, once heading out with other mostly galran rebels into the streets to get supplies (after changing his eye colour), suddenly wanting to help organize the weapons, and then he decided to retire to bed early when Allura announced they were spending the night.

 

Keith paced outside the door of the room Lance was intending to share with his father.  This might be the only chance he got to confront Lance without him being able to run off and yet he was hesitant.  What was he planning to say exactly?  ‘Hi Lance, I think I’ve had a sort of crush on you since that time I cradled you in my arms?  You know, the time you don’t remember.’

 

“Keith.”  The named boy jumped at Thace’s voice, turning in a panic to see the amused galra.

 

“U-uh, sorry I’ll um…”  Leave?  But then he wouldn’t get this chance to talk to Lance.

 

“I do not intend to retire just yet.”  Thace shook his head.  “I simply desired to speak to you.”

 

“Oh… what was it?”  Keith asked.

 

“I have been speaking with the Black and Yellow Paladins.  You’re the prince of our people, and you are the hope of our cause.”  Thace began and Keith frowned slightly.  Where was this going?  “However, Lance is my only son and the only symbol I will ever have of the love Aleja and I had, although even if he were not that symbol I would love him none the less.  If you hurt him, well, we can find a new prince.  Do you understand?”  Keith’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded, gulping a little.  “Good.  I doubt Lance is sleeping so you may enter, but do remember it is my room as well and I intend to retire in an hour or so.”  Keith was glad his fur hide the blush he had (Was he even blushing?  Keith wasn’t sure if galrans could, but he felt like he was) at the implications as Thace left him by the door.  After taking a deep breath Keith opened the door.

 

“I am so sorry.”  Lance said, sitting up in his bed.  His cheeks were just slightly darker than normal, something Keith wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t thinking about if galrans could blush or not (though maybe Lance could only do that because he was part human as well).  “Please pretend my dad never, oh my god I can’t believe my dad gave you the boyfriend talk.  I mean, cause we’re not even, and I mean I want to, but like I’m not dumb and I don’t want you to date me because my Dad threatened you like oh my god.   Please can we pretend none of this ever, _ever_ happened?”

 

“I don’t want to.”  Keith said, watching the boy who’d buried his head in his hands half way through his complaining.

 

“No, you are _not_ allowed to use this against me, that’s just cruel!  Even for you!”  Of course Lance instantly jumped to that conclusion.  Keith found himself smiling a little as he rolled his eyes.  He walked over slowly, a little worried about scaring Lance if he moved too fast, and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”  Keith said softly.  He saw Lance’s forehead furrow slightly (and his ears twitch which was kind of… adorable?  Keith really hoped he didn’t look like that when his moved, epically when he’s mad) before the boy looked up from his hands with a frown.

 

“What?”  He asked, sounding a little confused and a little hopeful.

 

“I mean…”  Oh geez he was not good at this what was he meant to say?  Keith looked away, running a purple hand through his hair.  “I mean, you’re dad’s uh, his boyfriend talk wasn’t like, misguided.  Um… if you want.” 

 

He could practically hear Lance’s grin.

 

The half-breed practically tackled him.  “Yes!  Yes, I want, I definitely want.”  He grinned.  Keith blushed a little darker (if he could, he should probably just ask about that) and turned so he was facing Lance who’d tackled him onto his back.

 

“So… we’re dating now, right?”  He asked, watching glowing blue eyes roll as the other laughed lightly.

 

“Yes we’re dating, you are so bad at this.”  Lance teased.

 

“Says the one that kissed me and ran off.”  Keith teased back.

 

“Well, that was different.”  Lance huffed, ears twitching a little. 

 

“Oh yeah, how so?”  Keith asked, raising a hand to scratch behind Lance’s ear and smiling as the slightly taller boy (although Coran assured him he’d have another growth spurt, he was a full blooded galran and would no doubt be taller than Lance, the only reason he wasn’t already was due to the potion) leaned into the touch.  It was strange.  He never got the urge to scratch behind his own ears but he found himself enjoying doing so to Lance.  Had wanted to since he first saw them (after the initial ‘ah galra’ reaction), to be completely honest.

 

“Well, for one.”  Lance began, voice softer with Keith scratching his ear.  “I was being direct.”  He claimed, not commenting on Keith’s eye roll.  “And two, I don’t think that even counts as a kiss.  It was like, barely a peck on your cheek.”  Keith decided not to comment on the fact Lance had proved he was just as bad at facing things as Keith, evidence one the being a half-galra thing, evidence two the Keith being a prince thing.

 

“Oh really, than what is a kiss?”  Keith said instead, watching as Lance’s whole face darkened before he took a deep breath and leaned in.  Lance seemed to know what he was doing, which was great for Keith since he had no clue.

 

* * *

 

They left the planet the next day with a communicator that could connect to the one back on Earth as well as the other rebel bases.  Thace came with them, wanting to keep an eye on Lance for at least a little while longer despite Lance’s insistence that he would be fine with the team and Blue to look after him.  Lance decided to use the communicator in the living room, sitting with the team.  He’d be able to talk to his adopted parents and his friends would be able to get a message to their own families should they want to.  It helped that his parents already knew what was going on since they’d been talking with Thace.  It rang for only a few times before being picked up.

 

“Please identify yourself, we do not recognize the signal.”  His papi’s voice was clear as day despite the video being dark and Lance found himself almost instantly close to tears.  He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed that voice.  Just… wow.

 

"Papi, soy yo Lance." He said after a moment, trying to keep his voice even.  The camera on the communicator moved and the holographic scene displayed the familiar faces of the humans who’d raised him, a little changed but not much. 

 

"Lance, muchacho, ¿qué pasó?" His mami asked as their holographic screen had no doubt having appeared in front of them now that it was uncovered, revealing his true form instead of the human one they were used to.

 

“Mama, Papa, there’s something you need to know.”  Lance said as seriously as he could, switching English so his friends could probably understand him.  “I’m… adopted.”  His mami gasped, turning to her husband.

 

“Tajo did you know about this?”  She demanded.

 

“I hadn’t a clue Rosy.”  Tajo replied, just as straight faced.

 

“I’m so sorry I never told you.”  Lance pretended to wipe a fake tear.  “I just couldn’t find the right time.  This is my real father.”  He moved the communicator so Thace could be seen properly.  The galran seemed amused, a small smile hinting as his lips.

 

“Hello Rosy, Tajo.”  He greeted.

 

“Lance was an alien this whole time?!”  Rosy gasped dramatically.  “No wonder he grew cat ears when throwing tantrums as a kid.”

 

“That jokes a lot less funny considering he was in that actual situation with us like, three days ago.”  Pidge commented, rolling her eyes.

 

“I believe the correct term is ‘furry’ not alien.” A third voice said and Lance grinned wider at it.

 

“Luis!  You know what?  I’m so happy to hear your voice I’m not even going to comment on that.”  Lance grinned.  “Is anyone else home?”

 

“Julian is home, the others at school.”  Rosy said.  “It’s so good to see you my boy, Thace assured us you were fine but… well, it’s much more reassuring to see you for ourselves.”

 

“Hi Mr and Miss Martinez.”   Hunk called, moving to behind the couch to wave at them.

 

“Hello Hunk, it’s good to see you alright as well.”  Rosy smiled softly. 

 

“Oh, and we have the rest of the crew too!”  Lance said, moving the camera to show everyone else.  “Meet Allura and Coran, they’re full alteans!  They’ve been in cyrosleep for like a million years.”  He said.

 

“10,000.” Allura corrected.  “It is nice to meet you.” 

 

“You’ve been taking care of my boy, right?”  Rosy asked.

 

“I would say Lance has been taking care of us!”  Coran grinned.  “He’s saved my life, you know?”

 

“Shush!”  Lance panicked, quickly shushing the altean.  “Let’s, uh, let’s not talk about that.”

 

“Lance.”  Thace frowned.  His son didn’t look up at him, instead turning the camera to Pidge.

 

“You guys know about Pidge.”  He quickly moved the topic along. 

 

“Hi.”  Pidge rose a hand.  “Uh… if it wouldn’t be too much trouble I’d appreciate if you told my mum I’m okay…”

 

“Of course sweetheart.”  Tajo smiled.  “Just give us her name and a contact number, it’s no trouble.”

 

“And this is the one and only Shiro.”  Lance said, moving the screen to an awkward looking Shiro who waved.

 

“Don’t you have a poster of him in your room?”  Luis asked, head taking into frame.

 

“AND MOVING ON!”  Lance shouted, face bright red and he moved the screen.

 

“Great, I’m losing my boyfriend to my brother already.”  Keith teased, the camera rested on him.

 

“And you know Keith, whose now officially my boyfriend b-t-w.”  Lance grinned.

 

“He’s too good for you.”  Luis decided.

 

“Hey!”  Lance protested. 

 

“No, Luis, clearly Keith is not good enough for our child.  Thace, we’ve told you about all the stories Lance used to tell us.”  Rosy claimed.

 

“Yes, I remember.  I assure you I’ve already threatened the boy should he break Lance’s heart.”  Thace said.

 

“Ah, well, make sure if he knows Lance has a whole family ready to take him on should he try it.”  Tajo grinned and Lance groaned. 

 

“I hate all of you.”  He claimed.

 

“Sure you do little bro.”  Luis teased.  Keith laughed a little, moving to sit with Lance.

 

“Understood.”  He told them before kissing Lance’s cheek, making his face darken considerably.

 

Calls with Lance’s Earth family became a regular occurrence after that.  They got the word to Hunk’s fathers and Pidge’s mother and soon they too began to be able to talk with their children.  It wasn’t quite the same, they all knew that, but it was much, _much_ better than nothing.  Thace stayed for as long as he could justify but he and Lance both knew the man had his own important role to play in their war against Zarkon, even if he was no longer a spy, and unfortunately that didn’t involve staying close to his son.  Lance wasn’t sure why it hurt so much to talk to Thace through the screen, after all he’d been doing so all his life, this shouldn’t be any different.

 

* * *

 

“Lance.”  Keith mumbled tiredly, curled up under the blankets in Lance’s bunk.

 

“Yeah Keith?”  Lance hummed, rubbing circles into his hair.

 

“Zarkon’s going to take forever to defeat.”  He said.

 

“Yeah, I figured he would.”  It had already been two years but they were going strong, pushing the Galra back more and more every day. 

 

“If we’re still dating when it’s over, let’s get married.”  Keith decided.  Lance’s face lit up and the boy chuckled a little as he watched. 

 

“Well, I guess we’re going to get married.  I have no intentions of dumping you ever.”  Lance grinned, pressing his lips against Keiths.

 

* * *

 

Get married they did.  Maybe not as soon as Keith had hoped they would that night but after Zarkon was defeated there was more to do.  They had to take down those that were loyal to Zarkon, and there was Keith’s coronation as well, and the reunions on Earth, and the politics with the people on Earth, and on other planets, and just generally a _lot_ of politics that Keith wished he hadn’t been needed for.  A year in the free universe passed before they even have a date set.  But Lance was more patient than Keith, and they did set that date, and then when the time came they had a small wedding (if anything involving Lance’s family can be considered small) with family and friends. 

 

It was nice.

 

Wonderful and perfect, in fact.

 

It wasn’t the end of it either.  Keith was an Emperor and Lance his husband and so a date was set for Lance to be crowned.  Keith watched as Lance fidgeted during his fitting.

 

“You’re more nervous than I was.”  He commented, amused tune obvious and teasing. 

 

“Am not, shut up.”  Lance mumbled.

 

“Lance, you’re terrible at lying.”  Keith hummed.

 

“Great at keeping secrets though, and that’s sort of the same thing, right?”  Lance mumbled, wincing when he moved and caused himself to be pricked.

 

“What are you so worried about?”  Keith hummed.  Lance didn’t reply at first before sighing.

 

“Keith, I’m a half breed.”  He mumbled.

 

“So?”  Keith rolled his eyes.  “That doesn’t matter anymore, I fixed all that.”

 

“It doesn’t matter to you but it matters to everyone else.”  Lance huffed.  “Most think you helped even out the playing field just because we were dating.” 

 

“We know that’s not the case.  And so what if it was?  The important part is the lack of discrimination.”  Keith shrugged.

 

“Why are you so relaxed, it’s annoying.”  Lance huffed. 

 

“Lance, we’ve literally taken down an empire, why are you worried about the opinions of some people?”  Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“Because I don’t want to make things worse for you.”  The Blue Paladin mumbled.  The tailor quickly bowed and left as Lance stepped from where he was being fitted.  “You have to deal with enough as is, I don’t want to make it harder.”  Keith sighed softly and rested a hand against Lance’s cheek.

 

“You won’t.”  Keith assured, leaning close to press his lips against Lances.  “And even if you do, I promise you you’re worth it.”  Lance sighed and the two just stood there and rested against him, trying to convince himself of Keith’s words. 

 

“I love you.”  Lance breathed against his husbands lips, breaking the silence.

 

“I love you too.”  Keith rolled his eyes, smiling fondly all the same. 

 

Their public wedding was grand and large, but then who excpected any different with Lance involved?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if my translations are wrong, i used google translate


End file.
